


[Podfic] "A Deal to Die For" by Trick Question

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dark Comedy, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Applejack goes coffin shopping.
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] "A Deal to Die For" by Trick Question

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Deal to Die For](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538156) by Trick Question. 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TwyZAgAEavvfmaYWQxpnqCeVraw20Ml-) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gkvgja0mlbt4rmc/A%20Deal%20To%20Die%20For--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [A Deal to Die For](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/321469/3/dead-and-loving-it/a-deal-to-die-for)

 **Author:** [Trick Question](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/206403/Trick+Question)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

 **Pairings:** Gen

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:07:57

**Summary:** Applejack goes coffin shopping.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
